<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty and the pigman by Plazmaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728147">Beauty and the pigman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa'>Plazmaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fantasy, Help, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Prince Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plazmaa/pseuds/Plazmaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of beauty and the beast, now let's take this same tale and add a twist of our own. Here's the story of a man cursed to be a pig and a boy who was unlucky enough to accidentally wander into the castle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Every story has a beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing on ao3 so uploads may be a bit delayed due to complications but I'm trying my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cool breeze of the night winds caused the dirty blonde locks once hidden away under the green hood of Dream's cloak to sway ever so slightly towards the right side of his face. It caused his eyes to squeeze shut in order to avoid the remaining strands of hair falling into his eyes and making his vision worse than it already was. The ground and trees around him was all he could see as the dark night sky caused his field of vision to drastically reduce, to the point he could only see the tiniest bit past his fingertips if he held his arm out in any direction. However he couldn't turn back home now, there was no way he would be able to return in one piece as the wild wolves that roam this area would have already found his scent. This meant the only choice he had now was to continue his journey forward, hoping, praying to stumble upon a neighbouring village or cottage. Though his doubts were high as this forest was hardly a place for any optimal living conditions, the wild animals alone were enough of a reason but most people feared the legend much more than any wildlife. Tales of an old castle that once stood within the forest now holding a beast far more terrifying than any wild hound you may ever come across, the beast was rumored to be taller than 8 feet with claws and fangs so sharp a single slash would tear your head from your shoulders. However these were all just parts of some fairytale made to keep children from running too deep into the woods, right? That's what dream believed however right now an old run down castle may just be what he needed to stay warm and safe from wolves during the night. That way during the day he can head back to town without worrying about heading off the wrong trail, if he was even still on that trail..To be honest he had no idea where he was anymore, ever since nightfall he had been wandering around on his own hoping to find some form of shelter till sunrise. But alas he has come to no such luck.</p><p> </p><p>That was until the faint yellow glow of a candle far within the trees caught his attention, it was such a small spot in the distance but his eyes were locked on it due to the ever so unnoticeable glow it seemed to give off. Maybe he had wandered back towards town or was growing near the neighboring village, whatever it was he didn't care. Slowly slowing his pace he'd lunge forward and break into a full sprint, ignoring the flanks and jingles that came from the large bag on his back. He didn't care how many animals he disturbed by the rather loud sounds of metal hitting metal within his bag made, instead he was focused on getting closer and closer to that light which seemed so far in the distance. Who knew how long he was running for before his legs could no longer push him forward this caused him to stumble forward with his arms stretched out to catch himself, luckily enough he regained balance before falling to the ground. It felt good to finally stop and take a breather, he was so exhausted from running that he hadn't even noticed where exactly he had stopped. Only a few feet away from him was a large stone staircase that lead to the front door of a run down castle, the castle. As the blonde haired man leaned down while bending his knees to catch his breath his baby blue eyes would slowly rise to follow up the steps just ahead of him. When they found their way to the center of the large spruce door he'd make an audible gasp that only he heard, shelter. He had found shelter from the cold night winds and hungry wolves that were probably nearing in on him the longer he stood there.</p><p> </p><p>As he stood there just staring at the large stone castle before him a sudden moment of realization struck him hard, was this the castle from the stories? Surely it couldn't be, those were just myths, fairy tales to scare off kids..yet here he was standing before the large castle. It looked much bigger than he had imagined, the amount of plants growing over it was also much more than he had expected. The many vines growing and swirling all around the decaying stones added an unrealistic fantasy touch to it, however at the same time made it feel so much more real. It confused Dream and thinking about it too much caused his head to hurt, so instead of trying to think too much about it he would begin towards the steps. His bag jingling with every movement he made. It began to make him cautious as he didn't know who or what may lie instead the castle, was it safe to bring his rather noisy bag inside? He couldn't just drop it, the amount of valuables he had on him was insane but was it really worth the risk to take it inside with him? As he began to climb the multiple steps up towards the castle door his head would be swarming with thoughts about exactly what might happen when he enters the building, would he disturb an ancient beast, or maybe be attacked by some thieves using it as a hide out. He honestly didn't know, but now wasn't the time to worry. The wind was beginning to pick up along with the distant sound of something running through the trees. As the noise grew louder and closer Dream knew he had to make a choice so with a swift push he jumped up the last six steps before walking up close to the door. It stood over 10 feet tall, the rundown wood looked like it was going to give away in a few years and the large metal holding it together looked rusty. Yet it still did it's job of stopping whatever was on the outside from coming in. As Dream began to push against the door he could hear the painting of wolves growing even closer. There were a lot of them based on the sound and he didn't have much time left. He needed to get inside, so with a running start he slammed his body into the hard spruce wood forcing the door to creak open. It was enough for him to squeeze in along with his bag. Once inside he quickly shut the door behind him causing a loud bang to ring throughout the...lit..hallways.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not as empty as stories told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After entering the "abandoned" castle Dream is met with quite a surprise when he learns the castle isn't as abandoned as stories lead him to believe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hallways were lit by the light orange glow from fresh burning candles that hung off the walls in small metal lanterns. Each lantern looked identical, from the metal work to the small carvings they were all a complete match. Dream honestly couldn't wrap his head around how the candles were still burning. He could tell they were new because of how little of the wick had been burned off, the candle looked practically brand new. How could this be? The place was abandoned, all the stories said it was abandoned, they said there was nobody living here. This couldn't be true, there's no way it could be true. There's no way any candle could ever burn for the hundreds of years this place has been empty for. Not unless there was some sort of time barrier, but that was impossible. Nobodys ever heard of a time barrier actually happen, it was just another stupid fairytale used to scare kids. As the blonde's thoughts raced through his head at a hundred miles per second he was too caught up with his own thinking to hear the nearing sound of gentle footsteps against the cold wood floorboards. While he stood  with a perplexed expression, completely motionless in front of the large door he only moments ago came through a young boy much smaller than him would be coming his way with a bottle of almost translucent yellow syrup inside. As the footsteps grew closer Dream would snap out of his confused state only to quickly turn his head towards the other boy. As soon as he moved his bag would let out a rather loud clanking noise, great he wasn't going to be unnoticed now. The noise echoed throughout the hallways slowly fading to silence after what felt like an eternity. All Dream could do was stand there feeling his hands clam up and breathe become heavy,he was scared. Scared that being found out could lead to an undesirable death by whomever lived within the not so abandoned castle.</p>
<p>As the young boy with dark brown fluffy hair and pale skin heard the noise coming from the unknown man's movement his head would immediately snap up from its previous position of looking down towards the bottle of golden honey he held so tightly in his hands. Soon their eyes would meet, dark brown eyes stared so intently into Dream's baby blue ones that the taller one felt uneasy. For what felt like forever the two simply stood there staring at one another in pure shock of not being alone. That was until finally the brunette would let out a scream, his hands unintentionally letting go of the bottle he held. As it hit the ground a surprisingly loud crashing sound would ring throughout the hallways mixed with the boy's surprised scream, it seems he finally processed what he was seeing. Dream's eyes widened the second he heard the boy scream and began to back up, his right hand slowly reaching for the small knife he had attached to his belt. It might not be much but if he needed it to, it would be enough to protect him. "What's going on!?" A loud and deep voice would bounce against the walls followed by heavy and rushed footsteps coming towards the two boys. 'So this boy wasn't alone' Dream thought to himself while pulling the knife off his belt only to slip it under his sleeves to hide from whoever was growing near. As the footsteps grew closer Dreams head turned towards the hallway they were coming from only to see a much taller figure rushing from the dimly lit hall, at first the figure was a simple black silhouette of a man but the closer they came the more detailed of an appearance Dream got. The figure was a tall male with blonde hair and some same coloured hair growing off his chin, it wasn't much of a beard more of just scruffy but nonetheless it showed the male was probably much older than Dream. The male was wearing some sort of servant wear, however instead of a black vest he wore a dark green one which became more apparent when he stood beside the smaller boy who looked ready to cry. The boy was also wearing some sort of servant attire however he had a lighter shade of green vest.</p>
<p>The screaming finally came to an end once the brunette was hugged by the taller blonde, immediately having the back of his head stroked while being shielded by the olders body. It looked almost as if the older was trying to protect the younger from Dream, who was still standing near the door with a knife hidden up his sleeve.</p>
<p>"Tubbo, tubbo listen to me. Are you okay? Has he done anything to you?" The deep voice of the older man came out almost in a whisper as he spoke to the boy now referred to as Tubbo. Deep blue eyes now replaced the earlier dark brown ones that stared at Dream, however this time they weren't of curiosity or fear but instead anger and hatred.</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed aside from Tubbos crying before the brunette finally spoke up, his voice shaking with fear and uneasiness from crying. "I-I'm fine Phil. He just scared me and I dropped the bottle, so I panicked."</p>
<p>Tubbo's head hung low in shame of breaking what looked like an expensive bottle but Phil seemed to ignore that part, instead he focused on gently hushing the shaking boy in order to help calm him down. </p>
<p>"It's alright Tubbo, it wasn't your fault." Philza comforted the brunette once more before raising to his feet, his arms letting go of Tubbo and reaching for the sword attached to the belt around his hip.</p>
<p>Slowly the blonde began to wall towards Dream, eyes locking on the other male but this time not as much hatred as before. Dream's eyes immediately locked on the sword, watching for any movement that may show signs of it's removal from the sheath it was in. Still gripping the knife tightly, keeping it hidden from the other he would step back once more only to be met with the large spruce door pressing into his back. Looks like there wasn't anywhere else for the intruder to go.</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna hurt you if you tell me who you are and how you found this place." Phil spoke in a threatening tone, it held such power and strength that Dream felt a tad jealous he could never sound like that. But that wasn't important.</p>
<p>With a deep inhale Dream would calm himself before speaking in order to make sure he sounded as confident and fearful as he could. "My name is Dream, I was being chased by wolves in the forest before finding this place. I came instead to get away from them."</p>
<p>Once he finished speaking Dream would let out a slow exhale as sweat began to drip from his forehead, he's never been more stressed over answering a question in his life. He was worried one wrong answer could result in that sword being driven through his chest. As his body stood pressed to the door stiff as a brick he'd keep his eyes locked on the sword handle, taking notice as the older one called Phil would let go of the handle before stepping away. It seems he won't be dying tonight, well at least not right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was not ready for so many people to read the first chapter, it kinda makes me feel like I accomplished something. But anyways, I'll try to release a chapter every 2-3 days since this is going to be a pretty long story. Thanks for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A wary feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One more person has joined the little group as dream tries to understand exactly why they've all chosen to stay in such an old, decaying building.</p><p>Look I'm not good at summarys</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An awkward moment of silence filled the main entrance as Phil and Dream stared at one another, neither dared to speak as they tried to piece things together. For Dream he was wondering what these two were doing in such a run down...well actually it wasn't run down, at least not on the inside. In fact the inside looked brand new, like it hadn't aged at all. It was a drastic change from the outside appearance. While the outside was covered in rogue plants reclaiming their territory over the land and bricks beginning to crumble and decay from old age, the inside was spotless and clean as if it hasn't aged one bit for hundreds of years. As the blonde tried to piece together how the place could be kept so clean his thoughts would once more derail as loud footsteps sped down the large flight of stairs near the center of the main area. It was something dream hadn't noticed yet since he was relaxing when he arrived only to be started. There actually was a lot he hadn't noticed yet, like how the carpets leading towards the staircase didn't quite touch the wall borders causing a few inches of the wooden floor to peak from under its coverage. Or how above the stairs in the center of the first platform hung a large candle lit chandelier that lit up the room excellently. While his eyes wandered around the mainly spruce built interior they would once again lock on one more person. This time it was another blonde boy, shorter than Phil but taller than Tubbo. He had a red servant vest on along with a darker red scarf around his neck, it looked loosely tucked in and was sliding off quite a bit. He had bright blue eyes similar to the oldest one but had much more of a sparkle to them. He looked to be in a hurry as he suddenly threw himself over the railing, landing to the hard ground with a heavy thud his eyes were wide and locked on Tubbo. It almost seemed like he hadn't even noticed the stranger in the doorway. As Dream watched the male rush towards the puffy eyed brunette he could hear the faint chuckle escaping Phil's lips as the older male covered his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo are you okay! I heard you scream and came as fast as I could." The unknown boy spoke in a rushed voice while grasping Tubbo's cheeks in the palm of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seemed to break Phil as the old man began laughing harder than before, his arm went over his stomach as he watched the blue eyed blonde boy hug the smaller brunette tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop laughing Phil, this is serious!" The boy shot a glare towards the now hunched over Blonde only to be met with the confused stare of an unknown also blonde guy. For a moment the newest member would simply stand there holding Tubbo before yelling loudly and pushing the brunette behind him. "Who are you!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden loud yelling made Dream flinch as he grabbed the handle of his hidden knife even tighter than before, still not revealing it he'd adjust the straps to his heavy bag making it jiggle a bit with the movement. "How many times am I going to be asked that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone used was extremely annoyed showing the fact Dream found this repeating process unbearable. This was the third time somebodys acted shocked upon seeing him, yeah the castle was in the middle of a large unexplored forest but with how neat it is the neighboring villages must come over every now and then. So why is it such a big deal that he's here? Maybe they just have something against his town, the small patch sewed into his bag strap might be the reason they're all hostile. His town wasn't the most liked but still this was no excuse for their behavior. Before Dream could actually answer the question the other had asked Phil would speak up instead while wiping tears from his eyes and trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, this is Dream and no he hasn't hurt Tubbo. Tubbo just got scared and dropped the bottle that's all." With that Tubbo would nod before pointing towards the shattered glass and golden honey that covered a spot near by them, it was definitely going to be annoying to clean but they'd do it anyway. Phil began to walk towards the newly introduced Tommy before rubbing both children's heads with a wide smile on his face, it sort of reminded Dream of how his father used to act before he went missing..great now he was sad. Taking a sharp breath Dream forced those memories out of his thoughts and began to walk forward, he could feel the wind from behind the door and it was making him rather cold so he wanted to get away. Each step resulted in his bag making some form of noise before finally stopping as he stood a few feet away from the three other boys. His baby blue eyes scanned each of them up and down individually before finally he released the knife, slipping it back into its case on his belt he'd relax his shoulders causing numerous pops and cracks to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind me asking, what are you all doing here? I thought this place was abandoned a hundred years ago. It looks brand new." This was the one thought that kept racing through Dream's mind and he finally brought it up only to gain confused looks from the other. Slowly Phil would walk towards the clock on the south hallway wall, it's hands hadn't moved since Dream had arrived. With a sigh Phil walked back over to the others and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Truthfully..we don't know how long we've been here for, the clock never changes and time has ceased to exist for us. We tried to mark the days as they go by but after the walls had been covered in markings we gave up." Once again his answer resulted in the two behind him to simply nod their heads in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong with this place, Dream could feel it. The way it felt like time itself had stopped once he entered that door, the way the bottle seemed to fall for slightly longer than it should've. Something was up but he couldn't place his finger on it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter is going to be a much longer one so it may take a while before it's finished.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A barrier?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream finally meets who he assumes to be the one in control of the castle but is given knowledge he wasn't aware of when first arriving. It also seems that most of the people who lived in the castle were trapped here and have been trapped for who knows how many years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look guys I finally introduced technoblade :D and wilbur as well. The whole sleepy bois gang is here, let's go! I didn't want to milk out how long it would take for the two to finally meet so I figured now was a good time to make things happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to believe what Phil had said to be true, they had marked an entire room's wall with lines to keep track of passing days however once the room had been fully covered in tally marks they gave up. Just how long have they been trapped here, was it only recently that they stopped or maybe it was a few years ago. The question stayed in the back of Dream's mind as he simply stood with his eyes narrowed towards Tubbo. He hadn't meant to be glaring towards the only brunette in the room but since he was deep in thought he never noticed what he was doing. That was until a sudden punch to his arm by a rather angry blonde teenager made Dream's head snap towards Tommy with a confused look in his eyes. Staring down towards the slightly smaller boy the Blonde would shift his weight from left foot to right before clearing his throat in order to sound as clear as he could.</p><p>"What was that for?"</p><p>A very straight up question, but since he genuinely wanted to know if he had upset the other he made sure there were no misunderstandings with the question. Once more he'd shift his weight, right foot to left now causing his bag to move and make the contents inside hit against each other. The soft sounds of metal hitting metal and glass would jingle throughout the hallways, he really did wish his bag was lighter. It was starting to make his back and legs ache but he couldn't just put it down. He had valuable things in there and didn't want to risk any of the three boys to go through it while he wasn't looking, so he would stiffen his posture and cross his arms over his chest to steady himself better.</p><p>"Quit glaring at Tubbo, you're scaring him!"</p><p>Tommy had an angry tone as he stepped away from the other blonde boy, immediately going back towards the brunette and hugging him. The two were obviously close, anyone could tell just by looking at them but relationship wise it was hard to tell whether they were siblings, best friends or partners. But now wasn't the time to question other's relationships, Dream needed to figure out what exactly was going on with this castle. Why were the three boys seemingly trapped here and how would he be able to leave. He assumed the others were trapped since they've stayed for who knows how long without leaving, maybe it had to do with the feeling of time being delayed. Or even nonexistent at times. Soon Phil would walk back over to Dream, his eyes leaving the clock and focusing on the large bag over the others back. He wanted to question why such a huge bag was needed and what might be inside, however he held his tongue in order to not seem nosey. As long as Dream didn't try to harm the others then there was no need to worry about what he had on him. At least not right now. Right as Phil opened his mouth to say something his words would be drowned out by the sudden screaming of a terrified brunette that was running down the large staircase behind him, this of course caused everyone to stop what they were doing and look towards the rather terrified boy. It didn't seem like he noticed the unknown blonde who was standing near the front door as he quickly ran towards Phil just to stop behind him. The two men were near the same height yet the newest member of the group hid behind the Blonde while panting heavily. A moment of silence passed before the loud thumping steps of somebody heading down the stairs filled everyone's ears, while Dream stood there confused as to what was going on Tommy and Tubbo quickly ran to hide behind Phil as well. Using the older man as a shield along with the newer brunette, that's when it hit Dream. Whatever was coming down those stairs terrified the others enough to make them all cower behind Phil, even Phil looked a bit scared as his eyes locked on the large shadow moving along the wall. It looked pig, with pointed ears and some sort of cloak around it as when whatever was up there turned the cloak would swipe through the air. The blonde had to admit he was beginning to tremble, not only from fear but also confusion as to what was about to happen. His hand unconsciously hovered over the knife attached to his waist, though it was probably too small to cause any actual damage on whatever was coming down those stairs. The air grew thick and almost impossible to breath as the shadow became large and larger against the wall, footsteps getting louder as whatever was coming down grew closer. With a forced gulp Dream's hand twitched a bit while grabbing the knife handle tightly, his knuckles had turned white due to how hard he was grasping it.</p><p>That was until he saw it, the large pigman creature that stood on the center platform of the stairs, it wore a long velvet red cloak with thick fur around the edges. Golden chains and clasps decorated the cloak as it draped over the pure white dress shirt that it laid over. A golden crown encrusted with red and white jewels laid upon his head, flattening the dark pink hair it was under. The colours looked well together with the pink pig head that stared towards him with unblinking eyes. It made Dream shake and drop his hand from the knife, immediately releasing the handle as it slid back into its sheath. The creature stood almost either feet tall with large tusks poking out of it's lips. Its eyes were a dark red mixed with the darkest shade of black he had ever seen. Oddly even in fear for this creature Dream couldn't pry his eyes off of it, the way it's cloak laid perfectly over it's broad shoulders, how it's shirt was tucked into its pants and belt causing it to form nicely around it's much larger body. It may have terrified Dream but it was captivating, he just couldn't look away. Not until the loud booming voice caused his legs to tremble and forced him to stumble back in both fear and awe.</p><p>"Who is that? What...how are they here!"</p><p>It was a deep monotone voice that sent chills down Dream's spine, it made his hands sweaty and his breathing to falter. Whatever this creature was it scared Dream but also drew his attention in much more than he hoped to admit. Unable to respond he'd simply clear his throat before letting out a shaky voice, was this how he was going to die? Because of some horrifying creature that made everyone around him shake as well. The other four men were trembling as well however not as badly as Dream was. The air went still, for who knows how long not a single sound broke the dooming silence that caused Dream's head to ache. That was until Phil would step forward after managing to escape the trembling boys grasps on him from behind. With a sharp inhale he'd drop to one knee and lower his head. Still silence filled the area as Tommy, Tubbo and the yet to be named Brunette soon walked to stand beside Phil before doing the same. None spoke louder than a whisper as the faint mumble from Phil saying "I'll deal with this." Filled the other there's ears, it was quiet enough only those kneeling beside him could hear it. Slowly Phil's head would raise to meet the intense gaze coming from the pigman red eyes.</p><p>"Technoblade, your majesty. This is Dream, he stumbled into the castle after being chased by the wild wolves. We don't know how he got through, but I doubt he can leave like the rest of us. We planned to bring him to you immediately but caught up with other things."</p><p>The way Phil's voice shook with every few words only confirmed that even he was scared of the creature before them all, yet he had the confidence to stare back at it with an almost equal intense gaze, his much softer than the pink haired creature. Nobody spoke, they couldn't form words in their throats as they simply stayed kneeling before the beast while Dream tried to keep his balance. However he would stumble and nearly fall as the beast addressed as Technoblade would turn it's head to stare towards the blonde. Immediately Dream felt as if all the wind in his lungs was sucked out and he'd take a deep shaky breath in hopes to make the light headed feeling go away. The air was so stiff and tense you could cut it with a knife, the awkward feeling only green as an angry sigh left Technoblades lips.</p><p>"Phil, how many times have I told you to drop the 'your majesty'? It's annoying. You can all rise now, as for you." A large hand moved from under the red cloak before pointing towards Dream with a long finger. "How did you find this place, how did you break through the barrier?"</p><p>The barrier? What barrier, when Dream ran onto the castle grounds nothing had stopped him from getting to the doors. There was no barrier that could have stopped him from getting closer, head in deep thoughts he would try to remember if anything strange had happened when he stepped on the castle grounds. That's when it hit him, the wolves had stopped a few feet away from the castle steps, one almost looked like it had run into something before they all turned and walked away. He was too focused on escaping them to notice when it happened but now that he was focusing solely on that he remembered the faint blue glow that surrounded the castle in a circle like shape only a few feet from the stone steps. Was that the barrier they were talking about? It had to be, but how was there a barrier? Those only showed up on forbidden land that was shielded away by whatever gods may rule the world, they were mere legends everyone believed due to stories of mythical walls blocking paths that had been based down by ancestors. It's assumed that's why certain areas are off limits because they simply can't get through them, but Dream had managed to get into one. That should've been impossible, yet here he stood with the confused stares of four men and the intense glare from the fifth pigman beast who towered above them all.</p><p>"I...don't know."</p><p>That was all Dream could respond with as he tried to calm his nerves, he couldn't show he was scared. Though he probably already has due to the way his legs trembled uncontrollably underneath him. His answer only made the large pink beast groan in annoyance before clasping two fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighing. It doesn't seem like Techno would be getting any sort of answer from the blonde as he clearly had no idea there was even a barrier to begin with, just the look of confusion on his face when it was brought up was enough to tell the pigman all he needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>6. announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so i know i havent posted the newest chapter out yet and im r3ally sorry about that, alot of people seemed to be looking forward for the story to continue and im trying my best to keep going but aome things have come up and motivation to keep writing has been very low recently. i still plan on continuing this story along with my others but it might be a while before the next chapters out.</p><p>i never expected so many people to find this let alone like it so i didn't have thag many chapters written before i posted the first one. i was planning for it to be rather unnoticed that way i could do the chapter's slowly without worrying im letting people down.</p><p>thank you for all the support youve given and i promise the next chapter will be up soon! itll just take some time. im really sorry its taken so long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>